


情书/雨天

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 仔土仔卡, 双向暗恋, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *带卡带无差爱情向！是两个仔。双向暗恋。小甜饼。*极限ooc！*感谢观看！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	1. 情书

「我」

笔停下来，悬停在信纸的上方。椅子上仿佛布满了什么钉子似的，逼得带土焦躁地挪了挪屁股。他趴在桌上，双腿在地上轻轻一踢，使得两个椅子脚微微翘了起来。

他转了一下笔，然后维持着这个姿势，有一下没一下晃荡着，继续写。

「我亲爱的卡卡西」

不行。

他在心里嘀咕，这也太肉麻了……那家伙绝对会嘲笑自己的。

带土无意识地噘了一下嘴，然后在这一行字上画上删除线。他看了一会儿，还觉得不够，又把那几个字彻底涂黑。

“你干嘛呢？”

带土正专注地涂黑着那几个字的时候，窗口突然传来了熟悉的声音。

“——什、什么干嘛啊！你怎么又突然出现啊！你、你什么时候来的……你怎么可以偷看别人写信啊！”带土猛地趴在了桌上，他用身体把那封信盖得严严实实，连笔都下意识地丢到了一边。那支被主人抛弃的笔落在桌上，咕噜噜地滚了一圈，掉到了地上。

“你这么激动干什么，写情书吗？”卡卡西用手撑着下巴，他耷拉着那双眼皮，很无所谓地扫过带土手臂边露出来的素色信纸，“又是给琳的？”

“当、当然不……”带土噎了一下，他把后半句吞了回去，脸颊有些可疑的发红，紧接着他喊道，“当然是给琳的了！”

“哦——？”卡卡西拖着长音，他的声音和语调都很平稳，就跟惯常一样懒懒散散。但是末尾却极其微妙的勾起一些。仿佛是同意了这个说辞，又好像持怀疑态度。

就像是还未成年的猫咪，露出一点点嫩嫩的指甲，轻轻地、轻轻地拨弄毛线球一样。

带土的脸更红了。然而，还没等他开口说些什么来掩饰，卡卡西已经利落地翻窗进来了。

跟着卡卡西一起进来的还有他轻飘飘的话：“也不会浪漫一点，写情书的信纸和笔记纸一模一样……真是活该单身啊。”

……太讨厌了。这个笨蛋真是太讨厌了。

到底为什么要喜欢这种人啊！

带土愤愤地把信纸揉成一团，脸上的红晕也一下子消了个干净。他把纸团丢进垃圾桶里，在心里念叨着诸如“单身到底是怪谁啦”、“每天被女孩子表白很了不起吗”之类的抱怨，嘴上却只是说：“……你来啦。”

“要喝麦茶吗？”带土推开椅子站起来，他尽量摆着一副若无其事的样子，“我去拿。”

“嗯。”卡卡西连道谢的意思都没有，他像是进了自己家一样自在，而此刻正弯腰把那支笔捡起来。

还是这么没礼貌。带土在心里嘀咕。但是，假如卡卡西真的庄重地和自己道谢……带土想了想那个画面，又立刻不愉快地把它从脑海里丢了出去。

他这么想着，目光却落在卡卡西那细细瘦瘦的腕骨上。

那么白、那么好看。他的视线下移，卡卡西把那支笔勾进手指里的动作也像猫一样——

他又想起了刚才那个尾音。

脸上似乎又烧起了热度，带土赶紧移开了视线，他几步走到门前，离开了自己的房间。

房门被关上，发出咔哒一声轻响，卡卡西的睫毛跟着轻微地抖动了一下。

他把笔摆回桌上，站着静立了片刻。然后他再次极其自然地弯腰，捡起被带土扔进垃圾桶里的那个纸团，飞快地装进自己的口袋。他做完这一切，就若无其事地在房间里走了几步。但他犹豫了几秒，又从口袋里拿出笔记撕下一张纸，随意揉成一团，丢回了原先的位置。

窗外突然传来一声鸟叫，卡卡西猛地转过头去看。意识到并不是什么大不了的事之后，他的肩膀也几不可见地放松下来。他抬起手，像是掩饰什么似的想挠挠脸颊，但手指停在脸颊边上几厘米，可能是考虑到刚刚做的事——他还是把手放下了。

“卡卡西！”门外又传来了带土的嚷嚷声，“卡卡西过来帮我开门——！”

“那就一开始别关门啊……”卡卡西抱怨一般地说着，他慢吞吞地走到门边，替带土打开了门，“我去洗个手。”他说，“刚才进来沾到灰了……你偶尔也打扫一下窗台吧。”

“我明明昨天才打扫过！”带土不服气地喊道。

可不是嘛，卡卡西每次都是从窗户直接进他的房间的。卡卡西那么爱干净，当然需要每天打扫窗台……带土这么想着，心里越发不服气，他乖乖给卡卡西让出了出去的路，嘴上却又喊道：“死洁癖！”

……而且，卡卡西那么白，不应该沾到灰尘。他想。

他有些出神地看着卡卡西的脚丫踩在地板上，那么平稳又坚定地走远。

带土抿了抿唇，他进屋把托盘放下，给卡卡西倒好了麦茶。然后他转头看了看房门，颇有些紧张地理了理自己的床——今天早晨是理好了，但是不知道什么时候又有了一点褶皱。他把那几丝褶皱押平，眼神游移了一阵，落回了垃圾桶里那个纸团。

虽然卡卡西不可能看见……但是……

他迟疑了一会儿，还是像贼一样轻手轻脚地溜过去，把那张纸团重新捡起来。

身后传来了开门声，带土差点像兔子一样蹦起来。他把纸团握在汗津津的手里，赶紧站直了身体，装模作样地在书桌前翻着那几本从没看过的书。

卡卡西似乎没察觉他的反常。带土听见卡卡西流畅地进屋、关门，脚步声向着自己的方向走过来，然后停下，最后是床铺陷下去的声音，卡卡西在他的床上躺好了。

他听到这里，又忍不住脸红起来。带土的房间只有一把椅子，卡卡西每次来，最后总是躺在他的床上，然后安静地看书。

每天晚上带土睡觉的时候，总觉得卡卡西的味道还弥漫在枕头和床单上。

他的左手一动不动地攥着一张书页，右手握着那团有些被汗浸湿的纸团。他的脸越来越红，心跳也越来越快。他甚至都不敢回头看卡卡西，最后只得在椅子上规规矩矩地坐好，强迫自己盯着书上的那几行字。

他们两个总是这样，一个在书桌前，一个在床上，呆在带土的房间里，却一句话都不说，就这样安静地相处一个下午。

带土从前很喜欢这样，他在书桌前做自己的事，偶尔遇到想不通的就回头问卡卡西。虽然那家伙总是要先挑衅一句，但还是会好好地解答带土的问题……他们聊上几句，然后继续各做各的。只要和卡卡西呆在一起，即使一句话不说，也那么舒服。

是从什么时候开始的呢？突然发现自己不止是想和卡卡西呆在一起，还总是想跟他说话。甚至……甚至有一天，带土回过头想叫卡卡西的时候，发现卡卡西在他的床上睡着了。

卡卡西的手指还捏着书，脑袋却歪在他的枕头上。卡卡西大概也觉得闷，面罩拉到了下巴上，露出软软的嘴唇。那颗小痣悬停在面罩边缘，还差一点就会被彻底盖住。

带土先是盯着那颗痣，后来不知怎么的，视线就落在了卡卡西的嘴唇上。他着魔似的盯着那两瓣嘴唇，非常突然地，想尝尝那是什么味道。

这个念头甫一冒出来，就把带土吓了一跳。他那会儿立刻扭回脑袋、规规矩矩地坐在凳子上，一动都不敢动——就和现在一模一样。

带土心神不宁地盯着书。

“通过这个关卡之后……”  
“路上需要收集卡片……”  
“一直往西边走……”

然而那些字完全不听他的话，带土扫过这几行字，什么都没看见，只看到了“卡卡西”。

又是卡卡西！

他干脆合上了书，偏头悄悄地看了一眼卡卡西。卡卡西正在专注地看着书，他翻过一页，完全沉迷在了书籍里。

这家伙怎么就不能想想我呢……带土撇了撇嘴，他把头转回来，又捏了捏手心里的信纸，趁着卡卡西没有留意自己，小心翼翼地把它塞进衣袋里。

“带土，”卡卡西突然说，他把书合上，放回了原先的位置，“我先回去了。”

带土的手才回到桌上，他吓得捏住桌子边沿，片刻之后才放松一些，回头看向卡卡西：“今天……今天这么早啊？”

“嗯，有事要做。”

“……喔，”带土慢慢放松下来，他压下心里的失落，露出一个笑容，尽量一脸轻松地说，“那明天见啊！”

等到卡卡西又从他的窗户翻出去，消失在了街角，带土才恋恋不舍的从窗户收回视线，怏怏地重新坐回到椅子上。

他抬头看了一眼时间，下午才过去一半呢。卡卡西这么着急，回去做什么？

他想了一会儿，发觉他完全不了解卡卡西。卡卡西知道他在家里写东西，他却不知道卡卡西在家里会做什么。

肯定不是看书。他想，我这里有这么多卡卡西喜欢看的书，卡卡西想看书完全可以来我家……

不会是去照顾他的狗了吧？带土试图推翻这个猜想，但他尝试了一阵，居然觉得完全有可能！

——我还不如他的狗重要吗！？

带土颇有些生气地皱起眉头。他抬手拍了拍自己的脸颊，好像这样就能让自己在面对卡卡西的问题上争气一些。他在书桌前坐了一会儿，却发觉自己还是看不进去一行字。

书上还是满纸满页的“卡卡西”。

他又把书丢开，但是脑袋里还是冒出各种各样的卡卡西。

卡卡西真是太讨厌了！

带土这么想着，把口袋里的纸团拿出来。它已经不像最开始那样挺括了，如果要当作情书，肯定不是一个好选择。更何况上边还有涂黑的笔记，情书怎么可以随便涂黑呢？但带土还是把它拿出来，展开。他实在不想做别的事，干脆决定继续那件被卡卡西打断的事。那反倒能让卡卡西从他脑袋里出去一小会儿。

但是他展开那张纸，却发现上面密密麻麻，全都是关于忍术的笔记。

——是卡卡西的字迹。

“……这家伙又犯什么毛病啊。”带土小声说，他把纸展平，拉开抽屉放进去，“不会又是哪一个字写歪了，所以就把一整张笔记丢掉了吧……”

但是带土又立刻觉得不对劲。

那张纸的边缘乱七八糟，完全不像是卡卡西的手笔。卡卡西总是干干净净整整齐齐的，要是他想撕掉一页纸，肯定要让那张纸完好地脱落下来。

……卡卡西他，不会是遇到什么危险，所以在向我求救吧？

带土吓了一跳，他重新把那张纸拿出来，忍着头疼仔细把忍术笔记全都看了一遍。只是普通的笔记而已，他又仔仔细细看了每句话的第一个词，试图找出什么卡卡西隐藏在其中的求救信号。

但是没有，好像只是普通的一页笔记而已。

带土皱着眉思考了一会儿，他蹲下身，开始翻找他堆满纸团的垃圾桶。

他一张张打开来，又全都丢在一边。不是、这也不是……带土把最后一个纸团也展开。除了那张忍术笔记，其余的都是他自己的。

他不知道什么时候从椅子上坐到了地上，这会儿坐在满地的废纸里，认真地思考了一会儿卡卡西遇到危险的可能性。

可是，卡卡西那么厉害，要求救也应该找水门老师……他怎么可能来找我呢？带土想到这里，突然有些低落了。是啊，就算卡卡西就好好地躺在带土的床上，脑袋里也只有书、根本没有带土。

他一想到这个，也就把卡卡西的忍术笔记重新放回了抽屉里。他叹了一口气，打算继续写他那封只有一行字、并且还涂黑了的失败的情书。

但是，当他想起那份失败的情书时，他突然意识到，他已经翻遍了整个垃圾桶，却根本没见到那封情书的影子。

——他丢的那团情书不翼而飞了！


	2. 雨天

带土茫然地扫视了一圈周围，他重新翻了一遍那堆废纸，最后确信，他的情书真的不见了。

可是，除了去拿麦茶的功夫，带土确信自己一直在屋里，那团情书能去哪里呢？

总不会是卡卡西拿走了吧！带土尝试着想了想卡卡西从垃圾桶里捡起废纸的模样——

——以卡卡西的洁癖程度，他可能会死吧。

带土否决掉了这个可能，只好在屋子里团团乱转。他把废纸全都重新丢回垃圾桶，趴在地上瞧床与地板的缝隙，又搜查了桌子后边的角角落落。最后，他不得不确信，那团情书真的不见了。

当其余假设都被推翻的时候，即使剩下的那个多么不可信，那也只能选择相信了。

带土其实还没有理清楚为什么，但他的心却像是提早意识到了什么一样，突然砰砰地跳了起来。

卡卡西愿意为了带土，从垃圾桶里捡起一团根本没什么用处、那么失败的垃圾——

卡卡西喜欢——

但带土又立刻打断了自己，那不对。

他的脑海里好像出现了另外一个带土，那个带土冷静地替他分析——或者说给他浇了一盆冷水。

那个带土说：那是不对的，卡卡西刚来的时候就问了。他问情书是不是写给琳的。而且，假如卡卡西想让你知道，又为什么要丢一团忍术笔记呢？如果没有忍术笔记，你早就发现那团情书不见了。

……是啊。心怦怦直跳的带土被说服了。他也跟着冥思苦想起来，为什么呢？

卡卡西的这个行为，与其说是“拿走”，好像更应该称之为“交换”。

交换？那卡卡西又想要交换什么呢？

连天气都好像跟着带土一起苦恼了起来。刚才还晴空万里，现在却阴云密布。带土坐在地板上，他抱着胳膊又想了好一阵，却完全想不出一个所以然。最后，他抬头看了看窗外。

好像快下雨了。

还是、还是去见见卡卡西吧。心怦怦直跳的那个带土提议，离下雨还有一些时间，去见见他吧，说不定……说不定他到卡卡西家的时候，就会下雨了。卡卡西就会留带土在家过夜了。

他一想到这个可能，两个带土立刻又合为了一个。带土急匆匆地站起来，连外套都来不及穿，按着窗沿就翻出去，他跑了几步，又突然折回来，翻出那张放进抽屉里的忍术笔记，郑重地把它叠好放进口袋里。

紧接着，他又手忙脚乱地从窗户翻出去，啪得拉上窗门，往卡卡西家里跑去。

他奔跑在街上，已经彻底分不清心跳是因为疲惫还是激动。天气越来越阴沉，一道闪电划过了天际。紧接着一滴雨砸在地上，带土在同时踏进了旗木宅的院子。

雨倾盆而下。

太好了。带土在屋檐下喘着气，他情不自禁露出一个笑容，然后他顺了顺气，抬手拍了拍卡卡西的家门。

“卡卡西——！”他敲了一会儿，忍不住开口喊道。雷声太大了，他担心卡卡西听不见自己的敲门声。

“卡卡西！我是带土，快点过来给我开门——”

过了一会儿，门才终于打开了。

卡卡西拉着门。他看着带土，神色里没有平常的那种高傲与懒散，只是冷淡的看着带土。

那模样，就好像带土只是一个陌生人。

带土突然也跟着冷静了。

……太莽撞了。他想，他现在该说什么呢？他为什么在下雨天来找卡卡西，他需要一个借口，他……他总不能对着这个卡卡西问“卡卡西，你是不是喜欢我”吧？

更何况，不止是他自己就推翻了卡卡西喜欢自己的可能性，卡卡西现在的这个态度，也让带土不需要问出口，就清楚地知道答案了。

“我……”带土艰难地说，他吞了一口唾沫，又过了一会儿，才干笑着说，“我就是问问……我那支笔，哈哈……我在房间突然找不到……”

“我没拿。”卡卡西说，“还有什么事？”

“……是、是这样啊。”

带土说完这句话，忍不住又停下来，等了一会儿。但是卡卡西只是看着他，完全没有要邀请带土进屋的意思。

——你是白痴吗？为了一支笔跑过来？……现在下这么大的雨，你还想回去？在磨蹭什么啊。非要我请你进来吗……

这才应该是卡卡西对带土的反应啊。带土想，眼前这个这么冷淡的卡卡西，究竟是怎么了呢？和他下午提前回去有关吗？

果然，卡卡西怎么可能喜欢带土呢？

带土发觉卡卡西没有开口的意思，于是他只好说：“那、那我先回去了。”

快挽留我啊。他在心里说，卡卡西，你应该会留住我才对啊——

“嗯。”但是卡卡西只是应了一声，他也没有别的动作，只是拉着门。仿佛是先关上门会显得失礼一般，只好礼貌地站在原地，等着带土先行离开。

带土终于死心了。他有些难过地看了一眼卡卡西，然后面对着卡卡西退后了一小步，磨磨蹭蹭地、但总算是准备走了。

这时候，天边突然划过一道闪电，它划破了整个雨幕，将已经逐渐变暗的天色在一瞬间照得雪亮。

那阵亮光从门穿过去，落在卡卡西的身上。带土就清晰地看见了卡卡西紧紧握着的拳头。他好像极力压抑着什么，但很快又仿佛不堪重负一般，微微偏过头，不由自主地闭上了眼睛。

与闪电相伴的雷声，这才缓缓传来。

带土的心里又突然地生出了一些希望。他抓着那一丝希望，小声地说：“笨卡卡西你不会是害怕打雷吧？”

“……吵死了。”卡卡西语气不善，他说，“你以为我是吊车尾吗？”

“什么啊我是好心——！”

“你到底回不回去。”

带土噎了一下。他停了一会儿，点点头，转身走进了雨里，往家走去。他踏出旗木宅的院子，回头最后看了一眼卡卡西。但卡卡西已经把门关上了。

带土突然又难过起来。为什么呢？他想，难道之前两个人相处的时间，都是假的吗？

他慢吞吞地走在雨里，大约还在期待着有某个人追出来。他的衣服一会儿就湿透了，雨水顺着头发流满面颊，有一些还溅到眼睛里。带土抬手揉了揉眼睛，觉得自己有些想哭。

这么大的雨，卡卡西却非要我回去，这家伙真是太没礼貌了。

可是笨卡卡西又不是这么没礼貌的人……

他想着，完全忘了下午自己还在心里抱怨卡卡西没礼貌。他又揉了揉眼睛，但到底没有哭。他停在一家店的屋檐底下，决心稍微避一会儿雨，反正家里也没有人，晚些回去也是一样的。

他看着雨幕发了一会儿呆，脑海中又忍不住冒出了卡卡西那副隐忍的样子。

卡卡西。带土想，卡卡西。卡卡西。

不对劲，卡卡西一定有什么不对劲——他的神色重新坚定起来，他完全不知道哪里不对劲，但就是又冲回雨幕里，向着旗木宅跑去。

这次他避过了正门，反而绕着墙跑了一圈，在某个堆叠着石块的角落停下来。他踏到石块上，一抬手抓住了围墙，就这样偷偷翻进了旗木宅。

他偶尔想看卡卡西，但又不想被卡卡西看见的时候，就会从这边跳上去，趴在围墙上，然后偷看卡卡西。

他小心翼翼地抓着墙沿，借着瓢泼大雨的掩盖落在地上——他在地上滚了一圈，又跌跌撞撞地爬起来，向着卡卡西的房间跑去。他找到卡卡西的房间，悄悄地扒在窗口上，看向里面的卡卡西。

于是他看到卡卡西坐在屋里。他坐在几乎可以说是空旷的屋子里，并非角落，而是屋子的中间。他抱着膝盖，低着头，脸埋在膝盖之间。细瘦的脖子弯曲起来，一小截脊骨凸起来，打破了那段平滑。他就这样坐在那里，坦坦荡荡地选在最起眼的位置，好像是为了显示自己不惧怕任何东西，又好像是在等着迎接什么最后的审判。

原来卡卡西……那么小。带土像是今天才认识卡卡西，他有些悲伤地看着卡卡西。他到此刻才突然意识到，卡卡西跟自己一样，那么孤单。

雪白的亮光再一次照亮了屋内，卡卡西动作极其轻微地动了一下。但带土看到了，他看到卡卡西的发尖微微晃了晃，他的脸颊微微向下埋了一些，他的喉结轻轻滚动了一下——他哭了吗？

带土一想到这个，再也克制不住自己。他突然推开窗户，就这样浑身都是湿淋淋的，像卡卡西翻进他的房间那样翻进了卡卡西的房间。身上的雨水几乎是成片流到地板上的，衣服上还有几个浅浅的泥印子——但也被雨水冲刷得差不多了。他的模样看起来比卡卡西还要可怜，他几步就跑到了卡卡西面前，近乎莽撞地把卡卡西扑倒在地，然后紧紧抱住了对方。

卡卡西被吓了一跳，他微微瞪大了眼睛：“你干嘛——”

“卡卡西！”带土大声地说。他稍微退开一点，低头看着被自己压在地板上的卡卡西。雨太大了，他到现在还是滴滴答答地掉着水滴，它们就掉在地板上、卡卡西的头发上、卡卡西的脸上，以及卡卡西的眼睛里。

“是你拿走了吧！那个纸团！”带土边说边从口袋里拿出那张忍术笔记——它也彻底湿哒哒的，带土一开始甚至没能把它成功拿出来——那张被他叠好的忍术笔记已经彻底被毁掉了，字迹模糊、甚至从背面透出一些墨色，但是带土拿着它，像是拿着什么完好的、至关重要的证据一样，他又一次坚定地说，“我都知道了！”

卡卡西沉默着。他看着带土，很久之后，他那种冷淡的神色终于褪去了。

他偏开头躲开了一滴水，他说：“带土。”

他的语气重新变回了那种带土熟悉的、挑衅的、漫不经心的腔调。

“……没想到你还翻垃圾桶啊。”

“——你不也是吗！真让人生气！”带土丢下那团忍术笔记，他气得恨不得揍卡卡西一拳，但是他看到卡卡西露出了一个柔软的、好看的笑容。他又立刻不生气了。

“不、不过，”他的声音放轻了一些，脸上也跟着红了起来。他移开视线，小声却又坚定地说，“以后……这种天气，我都来陪你吧。”

“……嗯。”卡卡西说。

“不过我洗手了，你洗了吗？”

-end-


End file.
